Une vie différente ou presque
by Apollo16
Summary: Découvrez Angel et Buffy au lycée se battant ensemble contre les vampires.


**UNE VIE DIFFERENTE…OU PRESQUE**

On est au lycée de Sunnydale en plein cours de math.

Au fond de la classe une jeune fille blonde, ses cheveux lui arriver aux épaules, elle avait les yeux verts et était plutôt souriante sauf en cours de math où elle passait plus de temps à faire des grimaces, personne ne la connaissait étant donné qu'elle venait juste d'arriver au lycée, elle s'appelait Buffy

Juste à la table à côté se trouvait un jeune homme plutôt mignon, il avait les cheveux brun monté en épis, ainsi que des yeux très foncé presque noir, lorsque l'on plongé notre regard dans le sien tout ce qu'on y voyait une tristesse, une tristesse que l'on ne pouvait guérir, il était pratiquement inconnu dans le lycée malgré le fait qu'il est toujours était dans ce lycée, il passer son temps seul à dessiner un homme et une femme personne ne savait qui était ces personne, personne ne l'approcher comme si il avait peur de lui, il portait très bien son nom : Angel

BUFFY : Eh ! Angel

ANGEL : (se retournant étonné que quelqu'un lui parle) : Quoi ?

BUFFY : tu comprends quelque chose ?

ANGEL : je m'en sors.

BUFFY : Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

ANGEL : quoi maintenant ?

BUFFY : Non, après les cours.

ANGEL : je ne peux pas je dois aller chercher ma sœur à l'école primaire.

BUFFY : Alors demain tu n'as pas une heure de libre ?

ANGEL : Si après manger.

BUFFY : moi aussi on se rejoint à la bibliothèque ?

ANGEL : Ça marche.

PROF : Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas sortez.

BUFFY & ANGEL : Désolé.

A la sortie du cours de math, et des cours.

BUFFY : Angel !

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : tu as une petite sœur à l'école primaire ?

ANGEL : Oui, pourquoi ?

BUFFY : moi aussi, je dois aller la chercher je t'accompagne ?

ANGEL : Si tu veux.

BUFFY : Comment s'appelle ta sœur ?

ANGEL : Emi. Et toi ?

BUFFY : Dawn. Emi est en qu'elle classe ?

ANGEL : CM2 enfin je crois.

BUFFY : Tu ne sais pas qu'elle âge à ta sœur ?

ANGEL : j'hésite toujours entre le CM1 et le CM2. Et toi Dawn est en qu'elle classe ?

BUFFY : CM2. Elles se connaissent peut être.

ANGEL : peut-être ?

BUFFY : Ça t'énerve jamais d'aller chercher ta sœur à l'école ?

ANGEL : je n'ai pas trop le choix.

BUFFY : Et si tu l'avais ?

ANGEL : je ne l'aurais plus jamais.

BUFFY : pourquoi ?

ANGEL : voilà ma sœur.

La jeune fille qui s'approchait d'Angel était blonde aux cheveux très longs, elle avait les yeux aussi bruns que lui, de l'extérieure elle était plutôt souriant mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences lorsque l'on regardait au plus profond d'elle on pouvait une voir une aussi grande tristesse que dans le regard de son frère.

EMI : Salut.

ANGEL : Salut. Je te présente Buffy.

EMI : Salut.

BUFFY : Salut.

ANGEL : On y va.

EMI : ouais.

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Salut.

La nuit Buffy alla patrouiller.

Elle entendit des bruits et y alla mais elle vit que la personne se battant contre le vampires s'en sortait plutôt bien, effectivement cette personne après avoir donné deux coups de poing planta un pieu dans le cœur du vampire, il se retourna et put voir qui c'était.

BUFFY : Angel ?!

ANGEL : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

BUFFY : Tu es au courant pour les vampires ?

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : Depuis combien de temps ?

ANGEL : Deux ans. Et toi comment tu es au courant pour les vampires etc… ?

BUFFY : Je suis la tueuse.

ANGEL : J'en ai entendu parler.

BUFFY : Et toi, comment tu as appris leur existence ?

ANGEL : Ils ont tué mes parents.

BUFFY : Je suis désolé, comment tu as fait pour vivre avec ta sœur après leur mort.

ANGEL : J'ai élevé ma sœur avec de l'argent que mes parents avaient mis de côté, ce qui m'a permis de continuer de faire mes études et de ne pas travailler.

BUFFY : C'est pour ça que vous avait l'air aussi proche.

ANGEL : Oui, on a conclu quelque accord. Depuis on se dispute presque plus.

BUFFY : Quel accord ?

ANGEL : J'ai promis à ma sœur que ça resterai entre nous.

BUFFY : D'accord, tu as déjà combattu autre chose que des vampires ?

ANGEL : Oui, un démon mais sinon que des vampires.

BUFFY : Ok.

ANGEL : J'ai entendu dire que les tueuses avaient des observateurs.

BUFFY : Oui.

ANGEL : C'est qui le tien ?

BUFFY : Giles, celui qui tient la bibliothèque.

ANGEL : Ça doit faire bizarre de le voir tous les jours ?

BUFFY : Non, je m'y suis habitué.

Angel regarda sa montre.

ANGEL : je vais rentrer chez moi.

BUFFY : je te raccompagne.

ANGEL : Merci.

Ils arrivèrent chez Angel.

ANGEL : tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

BUFFY : Je veux bien.

Angel la fit entrer.

Et tout d'un coup Buffy se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

L'appartement où vivait Angel était petit et plutôt sombre, il y avait une cuisine avec un bar donnant sur un salon salle à manger, il y avait une table avec deux chaises dépareillés, un canapé recousu d'un peu partout et une télé.

ANGEL : Tu veux quoi, j'ai du jus d'orange, de l'eau et de la bière ?

BUFFY : Du jus d'orange, s'il te plait.

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

Angel lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

BUFFY : Merci.

ANGEL : je t'ai parlé de moi, mais tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi.

BUFFY : Ben, comme tu sais j'ai une sœur et mes parents sont divorcés avant j'habité à Los Angeles, mon père est resté là-bas.

ANGEL : Tu habites où maintenant ?

BUFFY : Au 1630 Revello Drive.

ANGEL : J'habitais dans ce quartier avant, les maisons sont pas mal du tout, enfin je veux dire par apport à mon appart.

BUFFY : Oui, c'est vrai, et je suis en train de me dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance par apport à toi.

ANGEL : J'ai de la chance aussi, je ne suis pas à la rue.

BUFFY : Oui, mais j'ai quand même beaucoup plus de chance que toi.

ANGEL : Je n'en sais rien.

BUFFY : Merci pour le jus d'orange, je vais rentrer.

ANGEL : Y'a pas de problème. A demain.

BUFFY : A demain.

Buffy rentra chez elle en pensant à Angel, elle venait juste d'arriver à Sunnydale et elle était heureuse de s'être trouver un ami aussi rapidement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'approcher il était pourtant gentil, elle se dit qu'elle le découvrirait le moment venu.

Le lendemain au lycée.

BUFFY : Salut Angel.

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Ça te dirait de rencontrer mon observateur.

ANGEL : Pourquoi pas ?

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque ou Giles le bibliothécaire un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'origine anglaise était en train de lire un livre qui avait l'air très intéressant car il n'entendit pas Angel et Buffy arrivaient.

BUFFY : Salut Giles.

Giles sursauta.

GILES : Je ne vous avez pas entendu.

BUFFY : J'ai remarqué. Je voulais vous présentez quelqu'un qui chasse les vampires.

GILES : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a que des tueuses de vampires.

BUFFY : On peut tuer les vampires pour le plaisir. Et puis vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, pour une fois que l'on trouve un allié et pas un ennemi.

GILES : C'est vrai, alors qui est-ce ?

BUFFY : Je vous présente Angel.

GILES : Enchanté.

ANGEL : Enchanté.

GILES : Vous combattez les vampires depuis combien de temps ?

ANGEL : Deux ans environs ?

GILES : Vous avez commencé à 16 ans ?

ANGEL : Oui.

DRIIIIIIING !

BUFFY : On va en cours ?

ANGEL : Oui.

Après manger ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque pour qu'Angel explique à Buffy les math.

BUFFY & ANGEL : Salut Giles.

GILES : Bonjour.

BUFFY : Alors toujours plongé dans vos bouquins ?

GILES : Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'un autre démon arrive à Sunnydale.

BUFFY : n'en dites pas plus, j'ai besoins de réviser mes math. (A Angel) Vient-on s'assoit.

Angel et Buffy s'asseyèrent.

ANGEL : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

BUFFY : Tout.

ANGEL : Ok on va commencer par le début.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'explications Buffy soupira.

BUFFY : Je n'y arriverais jamais.

ANGEL : Ne te décourage pas sinon tu ne vas vraiment pas y arriver.

BUFFY : Attends deux secondes en quelle matière tu es nul ?

ANGEL : En français et en anglais.

BUFFY : Ok, moi je suis nul en tout.

ANGEL : Quand est-ce que tu travailles ?

BUFFY : Jamais.

ANGEL : Alors comment peut tu savoir que tu es nul en tout ?

Buffy réfléchit quelques instants elle ne s'était jamais poser la question.

BUFFY : Je ne sais pas.

ANGEL : Tu vois.

BUFFY : Mais attend tu travailles quand ?

ANGEL : Un peu avant la chasse et un peu après.

BUFFY : Maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de comprendre tu peux m'expliquer ?

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

Il lui expliqua jusqu'à la sonnerie.

BUFFY : Ca y'est j'ai compris.

ANGEL : Juste à temps.

GILES : J'ai du nouveau sur notre démon !

BUFFY : Quoi ?

GILES : Il arrive d'ici deux ou trois jours.

BUFFY (à ANGEL) : Tu as cours après ?

ANGEL : Non.

BUFFY : On pourrait s'entrainer.

ANGEL : Je connais un manoir abandonner à la sortie de la ville on pourrait s'y entrainer.

BUFFY : Ce sera toujours plus discret qu'ici.

ANGEL : On y va ?

BUFFY : On est partit.

Ils allèrent au manoir et s'entrainèrent pendant deux heures.

BUFFY : Je vais te dire un truc ta force est plus importante que celle d'un humain mais elle est moins importante que la mienne, tu sais d'où ça vient ?

ANGEL : De ma mère.

BUFFY : Quoi ?!

ANGEL : C'était une tueuse.

BUFFY : Mais tu m'as dit que ta mère c'était faite tuer par un vampire, si c'était une tueuse elle aurait dû se défendre.

ANGEL : Elle a été renvoyée par le conseil et ils lui ont retirée ses pouvoirs.

BUFFY : Pourquoi elle s'est fait renvoyer ?

ANGEL : Parce que je suis nait.

BUFFY : Elle s'est faite renvoyer parce que tu es nait ?

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : ça a l'air plus compliqué que ça.

ANGEL : ça l'ai mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

BUFFY : Si un jour tu veux en parler.

ANGEL : Merci.

Le silence c'était installé dans la grande pièce.

Buffy le brisa en regardant sa montre.

BUFFY : On devrait aller chercher Emi et Dawn.

ANGEL : Tu as raison.

A l'école primaire.

Emi était accompagné d'une jeune fille brune à peu près de sa taille c'était la sœur de Buffy. Elles discutaient joyeusement et bousculèrent deux personnes.

EMI ET DAWN : Oh ! Désolé.

ANGEL : c'est gentil de dire bonjour à ton frère.

EMI : Oh. Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.

ANGEL : J'avais remarqué.

EMI : Désolé.

ANGEL : Ce n'est pas grave. On rentre.

BUFFY : Salut !

ANGEL ET EMI : Salut.

Le soir au cimetière de Sunnydale.

ANGEL : Alors des vampires en vue ?

Buffy sursauta.

BUFFY : Tu m'as fait peur.

ANGEL : désolé.

BUFFY : Pas grave. Pour te répondre aucun vampire en vu.

ANGEL : Mauvais ou bon signe ?

BUFFY : Mauvais ça signifie que quelque chose se prépare.

ANGEL : Mais bon pour toi.

BUFFY : C'est-à-dire ?

ANGEL : Tu vas pouvoir réviser tes math.

BUFFY : Très drôle.

ANGEL : j'étais très sérieux.

BUFFY : Comment veux-tu que je révise ?

ANGEL : En rentrant tu travailles.

BUFFY : Je rentre à 1 heure du matin.

ANGEL : Rentre à minuit et travaille jusqu'à une heure.

BUFFY : Bonne idée.

ANGEL : Moi je dois rentrer…

BUFFY : et travailler.

ANGEL : Exacte, je t'offre à boire ?

BUFFY : Je veux bien, merci.

ANGEL : De rien.

Ils arrivèrent chez Angel.

ANGEL : Tu veux quoi ?

BUFFY : Jus d'orange si tu as.

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

Buffy s'asseya à la table et remarqua des dessins.

BUFFY : C'est toi qui as fait ses dessins ?

ANGEL : Non, c'est ma sœur. (Il lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange) tiens.

BUFFY : Merci. Elle dessine super bien.

ANGEL : Oui mais elle trouve que ses dessins ne sont pas beaux ?

BUFFY : Pourquoi ?

ANGEL : Je ne sais pas, mais au début quand je dessinais j'étais comme elle je trouvais que mes dessins n'était pas beaux et comme elle je ne savais pas pourquoi.

BUFFY : Toi aussi tu dessines ?

Angel : Oui mais moi je dessine des portrait elle des paysage.

BUFFY : Tu pourras m'en montrer un ?

ANGEL : Peut-être un jour mais pas pour l'instant, désolé.

BUFFY : bon moi je vais rentrer j'ai des math à réviser.

ANGEL : A demain.

BUFFY : A demain.

Le lendemain, au lycée en contrôle de math.

BUFFY : (chuchotant à Angel) tu peux me passer les réponses du deuxième exercice.

ANGEL : Je croyais que tu avais révisé.

BUFFY : Steuplé

Angel griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Buffy.

BUFFY : Merci.

A la sortie du contrôle de math.

BUFFY : Merci pour les réponses.

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

BUFFY : Je change de sujet mais tu es prêt pour battre le méchant pas beau se soir ?

ANGEL : Pas de problème. J'ai prévenue Emi.

BUFFY : Ok, moi j'ai fini les cours on se voit ce soir pour le grand combat ?

ANGEL : Salut.

Le soir au cimetière.

Buffy et Angel était fin prêt pour le combat.

DEMON : C'est une mauvaise idée de roder dans le parc ce soir.

BUFFY : C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça.

Buffy attaqua la première et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du démon qui devait mesurer environ deux mètres il était vert et plein de pustule et avait des yeux verts.

Angel attaqua le deuxième en donnant des séries de coups de poing dans la tête du démon, mais le démon l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin il atterrit rudement sur une tombe et tomba au sol inconscient, Buffy folle de rage se jeta sur le démon et le tua en lui plantant son pieu dans le cœur.

Elle accourut auprès d'Angel toujours inconscient.

BUFFY : Angel je t'en supplie réveilles toi.

Voyant qu'Angel ne réagissait pas elle appela les secours avec son portable. Un peu plus tard les secours arrivaient, et l'emmenèrent vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Dans l'ambulance il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

ANGEL : (Avec des difficultés à parler) : Buffy…

BUFFY : Chutt, garde tes forces.

ANGEL : Il faut…prévenir…Emi…

BUFFY : Je m'occupe de ça.

Un peu plus tard arrivé à l'hôpital les médecins s'occupèrent d'Angel demandant à Buffy de bien vouloir attendre en salle d'attente.

Un peu plus tard chez Angel

Elle entra dans l'appartement et n'eut pas de mal à trouver la chambre d'Emi, celle-ci n'était pas très grande dedans il y avait un lit et une table de chevet avec une lampe posé dessus.

Buffy secoua légèrement Emi qui grogna et finit par se réveiller, et quand elle vit Buffy elle sut aussitôt qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère.

EMI : (les larmes aux yeux) Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

BUFFY : Il a été blessé par un démon.

EMI : C'est grave ?

BUFFY : Je n'en sais rien.

EMI : Je veux aller le voir.

BUFFY : Habille toi et viens avec moi.

Emi s'habilla en vitesse, prit un bloc note et une trousse.

A peine étaient-elles arrivé à l'hôpital un médecin les interpella.

MEDECIN : Vous êtes la famille d'Angel ?

EMI : Je suis sa sœur.

BUFFY : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

MEDECIN : Il a quelques côtes cassées et de hématomes assez importants au niveau du torse.

BUFFY : Il va s'en sortir ?

MEDECIN : On va le garder en observation deux ou trois jours.

BUFFY : On peut aller le voir.

MEDECIN : Oui mais pas trop longtemps, il doit se reposer.

BUFFY : Merci. (a Emi) tu veux aller le voir ?

EMI : Oui.

Dans la chambre d'Angel.

BUFFY : Salut.

ANGEL : Salut.

Emi alla faire un gros câlin à son frère.

EMI : Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'arriver en retard.

ANGEL : (à Buffy) même à l'hôpital je me fais gronder.

BUFFY : Je vois ça.

EMI : tiens j'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est pour éviter que tu t'ennuies.

Elle lui tendit un bloc note et une trousse.

ANGEL : Merci, petite sœur.

BUFFY : Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir d'ici dans environ deux ou trois jours.

ANGEL : Quoi ?!

BUFFY : Ce n'est pas long.

ANGEL : qui va s'occuper d'Emi ?

BUFFY : Je peux demander à ma mère si elle peut venir à la maison quelque jours.

ANGEL : T'es sur, tu sais elle peut avoir très mauvais caractère.

BUFFY : Je vais demander à ma mère.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital et appela sa mère qui accepta volontiers qu'Emi vienne chez eux.

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Angel.

BUFFY : Ma mère est d'accord.

ANGEL : Tu la remercieras de ma part.

BUFFY : On va te laisser te reposer.

EMI : On reviendra te voir demain.

BUFFY : Salut.

ANGEL : Salut.

Elles arrivèrent chez Buffy.

EMI : Whaouw ! C'est géant chez toi.

BUFFY : C'est sur que par rapport à chez toi.

EMI : Avant mes parents moi et mon frère on vivaient dans une maison qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci.

JOYCE : Bonjour je suppose que tu es Emi.

EMI : Oui, merci de m'héberger.

JOYCE : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

BUFFY : Je vais te montrer la chambre où tu vas dormir.

EMI/ Merci.

Le lendemain avant que les cours commencent, Emi et Buffy allèrent à l'hôpital.

BUFFY & EMI : Salut.

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : ça fait longtemps que tu es reveillé ?

ANGEL : La question est plutôt est ce que j'ai dormi.

BUFFY : Tu n'as pas réussi ?

ANGEL : Non on est réveillé toutes les heures.

BUFFY : Pressé de rentrer chez toi.

ANGEL : OUI, à part qu'ici le lit est plus confortable.

EMI : Tu peux toujours leur demander de le ramener à l'appartement, mais je doute qu'ils acceptent.

ANGEL : J'essaierais quand même.

BUFFY : On va y aller sinon on va être en retard. Je reviendrais après les cours et je te passerais mes notes.

ANGEL : D'accord à ce soir alors.

Le soir à l'hopital.

BUFFY : Salut !

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Je te passe mes notes, je crois que la matière où j'ai pris le plus de note est le français.

ANGEL : C'est trop gentil.

BUFFY : Ne me remercie pas c'est normal. Emi m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait eu le déclic, et elle a ajouté que tu comprendrais, mais ne me demande surtout pas quel déclic.

ANGEL : Moi je sais.

BUFFY : Alors c'est quoi ?

ANGEL Tu te souviens elle trouvait que ses dessins n'était pas jolis.

BUFFY : Oui et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

ANGEL : C'est ça et maintenant elle les trouvent beaux.

BUFFY : Alors c'est ça le déclic dont elle voulait parler.

ANGEL : Oui c'est de ça qu'elle voulait parler.

BUFFY : elle est entrain de faire un dessin je lui demanderais de me le montrer.

ANGEL : S'il n'est pas finit elle ne voudra pas te le montrer.

BUFFY : C'est ce qu'on verra.

ANGEL : N'essaie pas le chantage ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps.

BUFFY : Je trouverais comment le voir, mais en attendant je dois y aller j'ai cours. Le médecin t'as dit quand est ce que tu pourrais sortir ?

ANGEL : Demain tu devras de nouveau me supporter au lycée.

BUFFY : Dès demain tu reprend le lycée ?

ANGEL : Oui les sorties sont à dix heure et je commence les cours à midi donc oui je serai au lycée demain.

BUFFY : Alors à demain.

ANGEL : A demain.

Le lendemain au lycée, Buffy était dehor elle attendait Angel, celui-ci arriva derrière elle et lui fit peur elle se retourna vivement.

BUFFY : Ne refait plus jamais ça.

ANGEL : Quoi ?

BUFFY : Tu sais très bien quoi.

ANGEL : Tiens un banc se libère.

BUFFY : Tu as de la chance.

Buffy observait Angel marchait il boitait encore beaucoup.

BUFFY : Tu boites encore.

ANGEL : C'est pas parce que je suis sortit de l'hopital que je suis totalement rétablie. Je ne pourrais pas chasser les méchants pas beaux pendant un certain temps.

BUFFY : Je suis désolé.

ANGEL : Pourquoi ?

BUFFY : J'aurais du mieux te protéger, tu as peut être une force plus importante que celle d'un humain mais…

ANGEL : C'est pas ta faute je connaissais les risques, et je suis encore là.

BUFFY : Oui mais tu as eu de la chance.

ANGEL : C'est pas ta faute, le sujet est clos.

Ma sœur t'as montré le dessin qu'elle faisait.

BUFFY :Non, et tu as raison le chantage ne marche pas.

ANGEL : Tu vas pouvoir voir son dessin.

BUFFY : Quand ?

ANGEL : Maintenant.

ANGEL sortit un cadre de son sac et lui tendit dessus était dessiner un coucher de soleil.

BUFFY : C'est le dessin qu'elle faisait chez moi.

ANGEL : oui.

BUFFY : Tu sais pourquoi elle a eu le déclic.

ANGEL : Parce qu'elle a eu peur de me perdre.

BUFFY : C'est toujours quand quelque cose de grave vous arrive ?

ANGEL : Oui mais tu sais on n'aurait préféré que ça ne nous soit jamais arrivé.

BUFFY : Je m'en doute,mais où as-tu appris à dessiner ?

ANGEL : J'en sais rien , je pense que le dessin ne s'apprend pas je pense que c'est inné.

BUFFY : Alors tu pense que soit on est bon en dessin soit on est mauvais ?

ANGEL : Non, je pense que l'on est tous des artistes mais que certaines personnes savent faire ressortir ce côté et d'autre non.

BUFFY : Donc d'après toi, moi par exemple je suis une artistemais je ne sais pas faire ressortir ce côté ?

ANGEL : Exact.

BUFFY : Et comment je suis censé faire ressortir ce côté ?

ANGEL : ça je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

BUFFY : Il faut que j'attende le déclic ?

ANGEL : Oui et j'espère pour toi que ça n'arrivera pas avant un certain temps.

BUFFY : C'est gentils.

ANGEL : Je veux dire que ce genre de déclic arrive quand une personne proche de toi meurt ou frôle la mort.

BUFFY : Où alors ça peut arriver pour un heureux événement : une naissance, un mariage… Tu n'es pas obligé de tout le temps penser négatif.

ANGEL : Désoler l'habitude.

BUFFY : C'est vrai ces rumeurs qui disent que tu es bizarre mysterieux ?

ANGEL : J'en sais rien qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

BUFFY : Pourquoi, ces rumeurs circulent ?

ANGEL : Elles circulent depuis la mort de mes parents, lorsqu'ils sont morts je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, j'ai arrêt é de parler à mes amis… on m'as même envoyé voir un psy mais ça n'a rien changé.

BUFFY : Alors avnt tu avais des amis ?

ANGEL : Oui mais c'est ma faute si je n'en ai plus.

BUFFY : Qu'est ce que tu faisais pour t'occuper pendant les pauses ls heures de repas ?

ANGEL : Je dessinais.

BUFFY : Tu dessinais quoi ?

ANGEL : Mes parents et chez la psy aussi.

BUFFY : Tu osais manquer de respect à un psychologue ?

ANGEL : Oui.

DRIIIIIIIIING !

BUFFY : On retourne en cours ?

ANGEL : Oui et merci.

BUFFY : Pourquoi ?

ANGEL : De m'avoir écouté.

BUFFY : Tu avais besoin de parler.

ANGEL : Merci quand même.

BUFFY : Si je t'ai écouté c'est parce que si un jour j'ai besoin de parler tu m'écouteras.

Ils allèrent en cours et une fois les cours finit ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque.

BUFFY & ANGEL : Bonjour Giles.

GILES : Bonjour.

BUFFY : Qu'est ce que vous lisez ?

GILES : Un livre sur deux vampires qui sont arrivé à Sunnydale.

BUFFY : Ils ont des noms ces vampires ?

GILES : Spike et Drusilla.

BUFFY : Jamais entendu parler.

ANGEL : Moi si, dans un bar de démon.

BUFFY : On ira interroger les démons ce soir.

ANGEL : 21 heure au cimetière.

BUFFY : Pas de problème.

Le soir a 21 H 30 au cimetière.

BUFFY : Salut.

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Désolé pour le retard on a mangé plus tard que d'habitude.

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

BUFFY :Alors où est il se bar de démon ?

ANGEL : Suis moi.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche Angel s'arrêta en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se retourna vers Buffy.

ANGEL : Ca va Buffy ?

BUFFY : Oui.

ANGEL : Tu mens.

BUFFY : Bon d'accord je mens, je ne vais pas bien du tout si je suis arrivé en retard c'est parce que ma mère a été hospitalisé.

ANGEL : Pourquoi ?

BUFFY : Tu dis pas que tu es désolé.

ANGEL : Non je sais à quel point c'est énervant quand tout le monde te dis qu'il est désolé.

BUFFY : Ma mère a été hospitalisé parce qu'elle a fait un malaise on lui a fait des tests et on a découvert qu'elle été atteinte d'un cancer.

ANGEL : On peut le soigner ?

BUFFY : Non.

Angel remarqua les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Buffy et les essuya puis il l'enlaça délicatement.

BUFFY :( chuchotant) Merci.

ANGEL : Un jour tu m'as dit que tu m'avais écouté parce que tu savais que le jour où tu aurais besoin de parler je t'écouterais et ben ce jour-là est arrivé.

Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte le regarda droit dans les yeux se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

ANGEL : Tu en avais très envie.

BUFFY : Toi aussi.

Angel se baissa et l'embrassa.

ANGEL : Tu as raison.

BUFFY : Toujours.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bar à démon, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment dans lequel sortait une musique très bruyante comme aurait dit Giles, le bâtiment était en sale état la peinture des murs s'écaillée.

ANGEL : Allons interroger ces démons.

BUFFY : En entrant dans le bar à démon on va vite se faire repérer.

ANGEL : C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas rentrer, Viens suis moi.

Buffy le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent devant un démon vert avec une bosse sur la tête il avait l'air pressé encore plus lorsqu'il vit Buffy et Angel.

Angel le prit par le cou.

MERLE : J'ai aucune info pour toi Angel désolé.

ANGEL : Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Spike et Drusilla ?

MERLE : Ils se sont installés dans une usine désaffectée.

ANGEL : Merci.

MERLE : Et mon salaire, je fais un métier dangereux.

ANGEL : Ton salaire c'est la vie sauve.

Buffy et Angel repartirent.

BUFFY : Alors si on veut des infos sur les vampires les démons etc… il faut s'adresser à lui.

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : Comment tu as su ça ?

ANGEL : ça fait deux ans que je combats les vampires, j'ai découvert ce bar à démon par hasard, et un jour j'ai vu merle je lui ai demandé des infos sur un vampire que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer et après j'ai compris qu'il fallait le malmener un petit peu pour qu'il donne plus d'infos.

BUFFY : Comment a tu su que ta mère était une tueuse ?

ANGEL : Quand mes parents sont morts j'ai fouillé dans leurs affaires et j'ai découvert son journal elle a commencé à l'écrire le jour où elle a appris qu'elle était la tueuse.

BUFFY : Tu l'as gardé ?

ANGEL : Oui.

Buffy regarda l'heure.

BUFFY : Faudrait peut être rentrer ?

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : Je te ramène ?

ANGEL : Non.

BUFFY : Pourquoi non ?

ANGEL : Cette fois ci c'est moi qui te ramène.

BUFFY : D'accord.

Et ils rentrèrent chez Buffy main dans la main, arrivé devant la maison de Buffy ils s'embrassèrent.

ANGEL : A demain.

BUFFY : A demain.

Chacun repartit de son côté en pensant à se baiser qu'il avait échangé.

Au lycée.

BUFFY : Salut.

Elle vola un rapide baiser à Angel.

ANGEL : Salut.

Tous les lycéens qui était autour de Buffy et Angel s'arrèterent net de marcher ce n'était pas possible la plus belle fille du lycée avec le type le plus bizarre du lycée.

Les lycéennes se remirent à marcher en se disant que c'était impossible elle n'avait vraiment plus aucunes chances de sortir avec lui.

Quant aux lycéens ils se disaient que la plus belle file du lycée ne pouvait pas être avec se type. Mais dans l'ombre un garçon seul ne disait rien on ne pouvait voir qu'une lueure de colère dans ses yeux.

A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE.

ANGEL & BUFFY : Salut Giles.

GILES : Bonjour.

BUFFY : Alors on attaque quand les méchants vampires ?

GILES : Je ne sais pas encore mais je pense qu'il faudrait attendre qu'ils viennent attaquer pour les tuer.

BUFFY : On va attendre longtemps ?

GILES : Je n'en sais rien.

BUFFY : On pourrait les attaquer par surprise en pleine journée.

GILES : Non en attendant on va renforcer les patrouilles et si vous les trouver vous pourrez les tuer.

BUFFY & ANGEL : Ok.

BUFFY : Angel tu ne viens pas avec moi.

ANGEL : Pourquoi ?

BUFFY : La dernière fois tu as finis à l'hosto.

ANGEL : C'était des démon là se sont des vampires.

BUFFY : Des vampires très puissant.

ANGEL : Je viens quand même.

BUFFY : T'as gagné.

ANGEL : On se voit se soir.

BUFFY : 21 heure au cimetière.

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

AU CIMETIERE.

BUFFY : Angel rentre chez toi.

ANGEL : J t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de me convaincre.

BUFFY : Tu n'as jamais battu de vampires plus puissant que ce que l'on voit au cimetière.

ANGEL : Si j'ai battu les frères Gorch.

BUFFY : Giles m'en a parlé il avait peur qu'ils viennent à Sunnydale, tu les as tué quand ?

ANGEL : L'année dernière.

BUFFY : Tu n'avais que 15 ans.

ANGEL : Et alors.

SPIKE : Salut tueuse, désolé de mettre fin à votre discution.

BUFFY : Alors c'est toi Spike.

SPIKE : Faut croire.

ANGEL : Je l'imaginais plus grand.

BUFFY : Plus musclé aussi.

Il engagea le combat coups de point coup de pied fusaient de partout, Angel réussit presque à transpercé Spike mais celui-ci le mit vite au tapis, voyant qu'il était en mauvaise posture contre la tueuse Spike s'enfuyat.

Buffy aida Angel à se relever.

BUFFY : Ca va ?

ANGEL : Un léger mal de dos mais sinon ça va et toi.

BUFFY : Aucune trace.

ANGEL : Trouillard comme vampire hyper fort.

BUFFY : Je suis d'accord.

ANGEL : Il aurait peur de nous.

BUFFY : Ce serait assez étonnant quand même.

ANGEL : Je dois reconnaitre que tu as raison mais je précise que je dis ça à contre cœur.

Ils se regardèrent et sourièrent, Buffy s'approcha d'Angel et l'embrassa.

ANGEL : je sais peut être pourquoi il s'est enfuit.

BUFFY : Pourquoi ?

ANGEL : Il voulait observer ta technique de combat pour te battre plus rapidemnt.

BUFFY : Je sais même pas c'est quoi ma technique pour me battre.

ANGEL : Coup de pied du droit suivit d'un crochet du gauche.

BUFFY : Quoi.

ANGEL : Ta technique de combat c'est coup de pied droit suivit d'un crochet du droit.

BUFFY : Comment tu sais ça ?

ANGEL : Je t'ai vu te battre plusieurs fois, j'ai pu observer ta technique.

BUFFY : Et toi ta technique c'est quoi ?

ANGEL : Enchaine ment de crochet du droit et du gauche.

BUFFY : Ok.

ANGEL : Je te ramène ?

BUFFY : Oui.

Arrivé à la maison de Buffy juste à l'entrée de la maison Angel s'écroula se tenant la tête entre les mains la douleur était si forte qu'il se planté les ongles dans son crâne jusqu'au sang, Buffy essayait de lui faire lâcher prise mais rien à faire, Puis il se calma.

BUFFY : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

ANGEL : Une vision répondit simplement Angel.

BUFFY : Tu as des visions ?

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

ANGEL : Une petite fille elle se fait attaquer au cimetière par Spike.

BUFFY : Il faut y aller.

ANGEL : Ca n'arrivera que la nuit prochaine.

BUFFY : Viens à la maison je vais te soigner.

ANGEL : Pas la peine, un bon cachet d'aspirine et ça ira.

BUFFY : T'es sur ?

ANGEL : Oui.

Elle l'aida à se relever, le regarda partir avec un regard inquiet.

Au lycée.

Cette fois Angel ne put faire peur à Buffy comme il avait l'habitude de faire, elle l'avait vu arriver, il lui vola un rapide baiser.

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Comment ça va ?

ANGEL : Bien plus de mal de crâne.

BUFFY : Pourquoi toi ?

ANGEL : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

BUFYY : Pourquoi c'est toi qui a des visions qu'est ce que tu as fait pour autant souffrir ?

ANGEL : J'en sais rien.

BUFFY : Et si t'avais des visions au lycée ?

ANGEL : Ca n'arrive que le soir ou la nuit, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

BUFFY : Si tu le dis.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

BUFFY : On se rejoint à midi à la bibliothèque ?

ANGEL : Pas de problème.

MIDI, A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE

Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Giles cherchant quelque chose.

BUFFY : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

GILES : Pui, un de mes livres de magie a disparu.

BUFFY : Un livre de magie qui parlait de quoi ?

GILES : Il permettait de réincarner des démons.

ANGEL : Si on a voé se livre ici ça signifie qu'un prof ou un élève du lycée prépar quelque chose.

GILES : Vous renforcerez les patrouilles, pour réincarner un démon il faut que ce soit la nuit et dans la crypte à l'entrée du cimetière.

ANGEL : C'est exactement à cet endroit que la petite fille se fait attaquer par Spike.

GILES : Comment vous savez ça ?

BUFFY : Il a des visions.

GILES : Votre mère c'est une tueuse n'est ce pas ?

ANGEL : Oui.

GILES : Alors vous seriez le fils de…

ANGEL : OUI, Je suis son fils.

Après avoir dit ses mots il sortit de la pièce, Buffy regarda Giles avec un regard interrogatif.

BUFFY : C'est le fils de qui ?

GILES : Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui te réponde.

Buffy courrut et rattrapa Angel.

BUFFY : De qui Giles voulait parler ?

ANGEL : Suit moi.

Elle prit la main qu'angel lui tendait , au bout de dix minutes de marche ils arrivèrent sur une colline, sur cette colline se trouvait deux tombes.

BUFFY : C'est les tombent de qui.

ANGEL : De mes parents.

BUFFY : Pourquoi ils n'ont pas été enterré au cimetière.

ANGEL : C'était la dernière volonté de ma mère être enterré ici avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

BUFFY : Alors qui était ta mère ?

ANGEL : C'était la plus puissante de toutes les tueuses, tous les vampires la connaissaient, la redoutaient et avaient une envie folle de la tuer, mais étant tous lache il n'osait pas la tuer, c'est elle qui a tué le maitre et d'autre vampires très puissant. Mais un jour alors que le bonheur régnait à la maison suite à la naissance de ma sœur, un homme sonna à la porte du haut de mes six ans je lui ouvrit il me dmanda si il pouvait parler à ma maman et j'ai appellé ma maman qui est venu, je suis repartit.(Angel marqua une pause).

BUFFY : Que voulais cet homme ?

Angel : Il lui a demandé de choisir entre sa vie de famille et sa vie de tueuse, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde elle à choisit sa vie de famille. Pour tenté de la faire culpabilisé le conseil m'envoyait des visions de personnes se faisant tuer, je n'avais que six ans je l'ai supporté très mal, ma mère alla voir le conseil leur suppliant d'arrêter de me torturer mais le conseil à catégoriquement refuser. Quand elle est morte le conseil ne m'a pas retirer ses visions en ayant marre de voir ses personnes mourir sous mes yeux, je commençais à tuer les vampires.

Buffy regarda Angel qui gardait le silence puis finit par regarder sa montre.

BUFFY : On devrait aller chercher Emi et Dawn.

ANGEL : Je viens pas avec toi.

BUFFY : Pourquoi ?

ANGEL : Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mes parents et qu'elle a besoin de rster quelques temps seule.

BUFFY : D'accord.

ANGEL : ON se rejoint ce soir au cimetière ?

BUFFY : Pas de problème.

LE SOIR, AU CIMETIERE.

BUFFY : Salut.

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Alors quelque chose en vue ?

ANGEL : Non.

BUFFY : Alors vous devriez changer de lunette.

Spike tenait une petite fille de 4 ans environs, elle avait de magnifique cheveux blond, et des yeux presque aussi noir que la nuit.

BUFFY : Lâche là.

SPIKE : Qu'elle autorité mais non, désolé.

Buffy se jeta sur Spike en évitant de blesser la petite fille, voyant qu'il était en mauvaise posture Spike s'enfuit. La petite fille resta planté là.

BUFFY : Comment tu t'appelle ?

… : Eléna, j'ai quatre ans.

Pour Angel ce nom fit en lui un choc, sa mère s'appellait comme ça et ressemblait étrangemment à cette petite fille.

ANGEL : Tu sais où tu habite ?

ELENA : Oui, je connais meme le chemin.

BUFFY : Dans ce cas là on va te raccompagner.

ELENA : Merci.

Angel et Buffy raccompagnèrent Elena, puis Angel raccompagna Buffy chez elle.

Arrivé chez lui il se dirigea vers une commode et il fouilla à l'interrieur de celle-ci, à cause du bruit Emi se reveilla.

EMI : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

ANGEL : Je cherche quelque chose.

Il S'arreta nette.

ANGEL : Et j'ai trouvé. Tu peux aller te reccoucher.

EMI : D'accord.

LE LENDEMAIN AU LYCEE

ANGEL : Salut.

BUFFY : Salut.

ANGEL : Faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Buffy le suivit dans un coin sombre.

ANGEL : Regarde(il lui tendit une photo.

Buffy reconnu aussitôt la petite fille de la vieille.

BUFFY : Où as-tu eu cette photo ?

ANGEL : C'est une photo de ma mère quand elle était petite.

BUFFY : C'est exactement la même personne que la petite fille d'hier.

ANGEL : Oui.

BUFFY : Faudrait en parler à Giles.

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque.

GILES : Bonjour.

ANGEL & BUFFY : Bonjour.

Buffy lui tendit une photo Giles la prit avec un regard interrogatif, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

GILES : Ho mon dieu. Alors ce serait vrai.

ANGEL : Quoi ?

GILES : Le conseil à créer une prophétie, la plus puissante des tueuses serait ressuciter deux ans après sa mort et elle n'aurait que 4 ans et ne se souvindrait pas de sa vie d'avant, pour que quand le conseil lui demandera de choisir, elle choisira sa vie de tueuse.

ANGEL : Vous rigolez j'espère.

GILES : Je suis désolé, sincérement.

ANGEL : En fait vous êtes que des salauds.

GILES : Quoi ?

ANGEL : Vous n'avez pas pensé que le fils et la fille de la tueuses souffrirait en sachant que leur mère est vivante mais qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'elle.

GILES : Qu'est ce que tu entends par « vous » ?

ANGEL : Toutes les personnes du conseil, vous en faite partie si je ne me trompe pas.

Buffy voyant que la discussion commençait a dégenerer prit la parole.

BUFFY : Calme toi Angel.

ANGEL : Tu rigoles j'espère ! De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il sortit de la pièce, Buffy essaya de le rattrapper mais sans succès. Elle alla voir sur la colline où était ses parents, regarda sa montre et partit en courant vers l'école primaire.

BUFFY : Emi.

EMI : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

BUFFY : Est-ce que tu sais où vas ton frère quand il va pas bien ?

EMI : J'ai juré de ne pas le dire.

BUFFY : Ecoute…

EMI : Mais je vais te le dire.

Elle donna l'adresse à Buffy.

Buffy couru et se retrouva devant une maison abandonné il y avait des mauvaises herbes, des ronces, du lierre et la maison était fissuré de partout. Elle poussa la porte, Angel était assi sur le canapé le seul meuble restant de la maison, il fixait la cheminé sans vraiment la fixer.

Elle ne dit rien s'asseya à côté de lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, il posa sa tête sur la sienne.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans un bruit.

ANGEL : Je peux pas.

BUFFY : Tu peus pas quoi ?

ANGEL : Vivre en sachant que ma mère est vivante et quel ne se souvient pas de moi.

BUFFY : Je comprends.

ANGEL : Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait faire le même choix ?

BUFFY : Je ne peux pas te répondre.

ANGEL : Ça fait mal, de me dire qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle ne se souvient pas de tout ce qu'on a vécu.

BUFFY : Je sais.

ANGEL : Viens on y va.

BUFFY : T'es sur ?

ANGEL : Oui.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Angel jetta à l'intérieur un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui avait été sa maison.

SUR LE CHEMIN DU RETOUR.

ANGEL : Comment va ta mère ?

BUFFY : Mal, les médecin lui donne moins de 6 mois à vivre.

ANGEL : Je suis désolé.

BUFFY : J'ai peur.

ANGEL : De quoi ?

BUFFY : De devenir orpheline.

ANGEL : Tu as ton père.

BUFFY : Tu parles depuis que mes parents ont divorcés il n'a jamais pris de nouvelle de moi ou de ma sœur.

ANGEL : Tu as peur de devoir élever ta sœur toute seule ?

BUFFY : Oui.

ANGEL : Je peux te comprendre.

Tu verras, au début c'est difficile mais vous serrait de plus en plus proche et au bout d'un moment ça se fera tout seul comme ci tu l'avais toujours fait.

BUFFY : Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire, mais j'ai peur de devoir vendre la maison.


End file.
